When you left
by Kateregal
Summary: After a tough life, both Regina Mills and Emma Swan shared before 8 years ago,Regina ended in a mental instituation, thinking how Emma left her. Angry, she doesn't even want to hear about her, but life will change that. Regina is a popular Food Critic, her face is on every magazin and every newpapers. What will happen, now after so many years, when Emma Swan sees that face again?


This is my new SQ fanfiction. Hope you'll like it and enjoy it. Please leave review and tell me your thoughts on what could happen next :)

* * *

It was crazily hot inside this little, cramped room. Regina was sitting on one side of the table, and her doctor on the other. He was looking at her and admired her. He knew what she's been through in her life, not everything, but he knew the most important parts. Parts that actually put her in this mental loved her as she was his birth daughter, she never saw that, she probably never will, but that won't stop him from taking care of her. Mr Leo took care for her during her days here. Only God, Mr Leo and Regina know that living in this hell is not easy.

Her palms were sweating,her head hurt,she just wanted to be released out of this place as soon as possible. After all she's been here for 8 years. Everything sickens her. People walking around in strait-jackets, laughing at God knows what, pissing and shitting themselves as they were walking down the hallways, screaming at night...It was just like in fucking 2nd season of American Horror Story, all they needed were nuns.

''Miss Swan-Mills? Are you listening?''

He put his hand on hers and shook her little, as usually smiling at her, because he wanted to help her,convince her that life is more than plain suffering and maddness. That was lost case in Regina's head, as she was repeating, not only to herself but to everyone else around her:

 _''You can continue telling me how everything's gonna be alright, but my life thought me differently.''_

But this was the most positive motherfucker Regina has ever met. He was really going on her last nerve. She wasn't known as a patient person. She doesn't even know why is he so nice to her.

''Don't call me that.''

Was all she said as she looked at him. Eyes cold. Voice rigid. Doctor chook his head in disapproval and continued:

''You need to let that part of your life go.''

He told her gently, still caressing her hand in a comforting way. Regina on the other hand didn't care about his solace. It was just a matter of time when she was going to jump and yell at him. All she wanted was to go home. To her bed and try to have a normal life that every woman of 37 years have.

''I understand your situation Miss-'' He stood up and started walking around the room, slightly inclining to side to see, beautifully sunny weater outside. He smiled, but got awkwardly interrupted in his thoughts as she raised her tone:

''Mills! That's my last and only name.''

''Right.''

''May I see those papers that I need to sign and go, please?'' She stood up as well, very impatient and irritated with this whole situation. He slowly started walking towards her, giving her the papers and pen. She took those papers and put them on table, leaned a little and started reading the contract. There was nothing that could've made her sad on that paper, all of the sudden. But her face expresion changed; from angry to broken woman. Now here in this suffocating room stood only human, not the mask. Just Regina. A woman who needed to act and play someone else her whole life. She never had a chance to be herself until-

''Hey, hey...'' He lifted her chin up and looked at her eyes which were now full with tears, threatening to fall. She was blinking as fast as possible. She really didn't want to show her weakness. Not now. She had 8 years of that. Now she, indeed, needs to look into the future. But what kind of future?

''I can't believe I'm actually leaving. Wh-what do you think, is there someone waiting for me behind these walls? Because I really doubt that.''

Even though she didn't cry, her voice revealed her. It was shaking, trembling like earthquake, not to mention her heart. It was beating like thunders. It was a big storm inside of her right now.

''Oh Regina...I certainly hope there is someone.'' She sighed deeply, hope in her shining eyes.

''I hope as well.'' She said as she slowly fell into his embrace, desperately needed hug, someone to rely on.

''Oh, my girl, don't be like this.'' She steped away from him, looking at his smiling face:

''You still have you job. I made sure of that.'' She smiled. After so much time, she smiled, so sincerely and so lightly.

''Thank you.''

''And now you have a purpose. You still have a thousands restaurants and hotels that are just waiting for you to close them.'' He laughed and she along with him. They hugged for the last time:

''I'll miss you. I know I was a bitch most of the time I was here but...''

''Regina I don't blame you. I don't even blame that girl. If you'll ever have a chance to find her; find her. Talk to her, search for answers. I know how much you cared for her, just as much as she cared for you. You can't look back anymore. You have a bright future in front of yourself. You're young. You have a well-payed job,'' He shook her shoulders ''you still can find a husband or a wife and have a family. Your family. I'll pray to God for you.'' Her chin was shaking as she didn't want to start crying, but this time it was stronger then her. She colapsed on her doctor and said:

''Please don't ruin this moment talking about her, please.''

''If is that what you wish. Take care of yourself, darling.''

''I will.'' She said as she stepped away from him,smiled and went towards the doors. Big doors of her freedom.

''Goodbye.''

Was the last word she told him as she looked around hallways and started thinking how she won't be there anymore, living through same hell every day. How she won't see those plain, white walls surrounding her, how she won't have to listen lunatics laughing or hearing their voices, how she won't have to share her room with disgusting men or bathroom with them all! She'll have her peace, at last. Well she hopes she will. As she was thinking about those things she found herself in front of big gates that were waiting for her, just to open them. And when she did...wow, whole world was open for her. That feeling was amazing.

''Regina, hey!'' She heard a voice calling her but she didn't see that person, well not at first. But when she heard the same voice calling for her again she registered who that is; her sister-Zelena. She really didn't want to see her. Why did she even came for her? She knew the way home. Zelena never bothered to come and visit her, not once in those 15, painful years and now she came...she absolutely have a reason to be here, Regina thought.

''You look nice sis.'' Zelena said coming closer with that famous dreadful grin on her face. Regina looked her and new she lied. She didn't look good at all. Her short hair was a mess, she somehow brushed it a little with her fingers and that skirt and blouse were the same clothes she came in before 15 years ago. Zelena was,pretty much,the same as well. Red, curly hair was on point, red lips and white teeth were on display just like her other assets...and of course green dress with black high heels. That's so Zelena. Oh, and, fake smile on her face if I forgot to mention that.

''Zelena, what are you doing here?'' Regina asked as she started walking away from her, rolling her eyes. Zelena agape and watched Regina as she was a crazy person which, she was in her sister's and mother's eyes.

''Why I came for you, you silly. Mother is so happy to see you.''

''Yes, that must be why she came here,huh? I was in a mental hospital dear I know when someone's is lying to me, now better then before and you are lying. Again.'' Regina was now away from Zelena when she heard her yelling:

''Then maybe that blonde of yours should've come for you instead!''

Regina stopped and turned around, looked at Zelena and marched to her furiously and when she came to her she slapped her as hard as she could. Zelena opened her mouth and told her:

''So, sis, you're still sensitive when someone talk about your _true love?''_

Regina didn't know what to say. But she knew she won't break. Emma Swan was a hard subject for her. The hardest. Everytime someone mentions her Regina's heart aches, and she doesn't know how to act. She wants to scream and cry and curse her and find her and kill her.

''Leave me alone.''

''Regina, there's no one that could leave you...because everyone already left.'' Zelena laughed madly and Regina turned around and went on her way, towards her _beautiful family._ She needed to go home to see her mother and Mr Gold. Her stepfather. They married during Regina's days in mental hospital, they just called to inform her, nothing more.

''You _are_ alone!''She heard Zelena yelling behind her. She didn't care what she said, she was now looking for taxi to take her home. It's not that far but still she won't walk like this through city. That clothes was kind of small for her now. No one even bothered to bring her some new clothes. As you already heard, she was all alone. She doesn't even know why her mother needs her now.

''Taxi!'' She raised her voice as she saw taxi coming closer. She had some money that Mr Leo gave her the other day. Thank God for him. Regina sat in the seat of the car and just waited to see her big mansion in the middle of the poor people houses.

''Here you go.'' She said as she stepped outside of the taxi as she payed the taxist. She looked at her big mansion and sighed. It was the same. Same fence, same color, same windows same grass, same flowers around the house...It was nice. Now the hardest part is seeing her mother. She rang the bell but no one opened. When she rang for the second time the housemaid opened and smiled.

''Ohh, Miss Mills, you're finaly home!'' She hugged Regina as tight as she can.

''You look so beautiful my child.'' She grabbed Regina's head as she kissed her forehead:

''You must me hungry, come I made your favourite; lasagne.''

Regina laughed and hugged her back:

''Oh thank you! Finally some normal food.''

Both of them went together to kitchen. Mrs Johanna grabbed Regina's upper hand and said in whisper because in this house even walls have ears:

''I would've come for you instead of that Wicked Witch but your mother gave me so many things to do...''

Regina put hand on Johanna's shoulder and said calmly:

''It's alright. At least you made me lasagna.''

''You used to made them so much better my dear.'' Regina heard sadness in Johanna's voice and she didn't know what to do, so she just stayed quiet and continued litening:

''The house changed since you left. You were the heart of this place. When you left, the house remained...the house. Only that. It was _home_ with you, it had soul...Anyway!'' She opened tray and pulled out the plates, knives and forks for both of them and sat on the table.

''I hope you'll like it.''

''I will. Bon appétit.''

''Bon appétit, mon amour.''

They were enjoying their meal. After all Regina adored any kind of food, that's why she's the most populat Food Critic in North America. She's well known by her stricktness. All newspapers were writing about her. She was on every page of every magazin. She was good in her job, but when she ended up in mental hospital, her mother was running a job. In only a few days she will see in what kind of situation they are. She wants to go back to the top. No one has ever been better in this job then her, and no one will. She already closed four restaurants and two hotels. They were hideous! She doesn't even know who gave those people job as cooks and waiters. In some ocasions, food was delicious but it was so poorly decorated on the plate it was a complete disaster. So, when Johanna heard Regina's pleasant moans she knew she liked what she made for her.

''I love it.'' Regina smiled and nodded ''Though you did forget red paper flakes.'' Regina teased her when she heard her mother converting her:

''My dearest!'' Regina went pale when she heard, oh so well known voice of her mother. She stood up and looked at her:

''Hello mother.''

Cora was smiling as she was walking towards:

''Oh, my Regina.'' She hugged her ''I really missed you.'' Regina wanted to puke, right there, but it would be shame to puke those good lasagna that the only person who actually cared for her made her, so she just bit her tongue and said:

''I missed you too.''

Cora made grimace when she took a good look on Regina's outfit:

''My,my Regina, go to your room and change , then we'll talk.''

''I will.''

Regina turned around and went to her room, not really looking in front of herself when she crashed onto Mr Gold.

''Oh, Mr Gold.'' He lifted his eyes when he heard that raspy,deep voice and took a good look of her, smiling:

''Regina. You came.''

''I did.''

''Well, welcome then.''

''Thank you.''

She raised her eyebrows in cofusion as she walked passed him and started going upstairs. He smiled wickedly as his eyes roamed over her body one more time when he slowly, using his cane went to find Cora.

Regina was finally in her room. It was the same. Thank God! She jumped on her bed and laughed loudly. Her big bed where she used to have-No. There's no place for that woman in her life anymore. She got up and opened her wardrobe to see it full with her clothes that could actually fit her. She took one red dress with cut that showed little of her black lace bra. She brushed her black hair and looked at herself in the mirror. This was her. Regina Mills. To the top, she add red lipstick and made loud 'pop' and smiled proudly. When she was finished she went downstairs to meet her mother.

When she went downstairs they were all in the living room waiting for her. She walked inside as the Queen; head high, straight posture and cold expression. She saw one new face. That must me Zelena's husband. She never had a chance to meet him. He stood and extended his hand:

''I'm Robin. Nice to meet you.'' Regina smiled tightly and said:

''You too.''

Now when they were all sitting Regina asked:

''Why are you so quiet now? Cat bite your tongue?'' She teased mockingly, looking at them all, when she heard Cora's words, she made innocent expression, you know, like she cared what she's going to say:

''Regina, what's with the attitude?''

''I should ask you the same question. 8 years I've been there. Locked up. Alone. And you didn't came to visit me, not once! Neither of you. And now when I came home you're all like happy, huh?''

''I can't believe this.'' Said Zelena ''I did came for you but you slapped me across my whole face.''

''Is that true?'' Regina heard voice of Zelena's husband.

''Yes.''

''I thought you went out of that hospital because you were feeling better.'' Said Cora coldly. Obviously things stayed the same. Zelena was still her number one daughter. The first daughter of a man she _loved_.

''Honestly I couldn't care less. I just wanted to tell you that a man, doctor, who was taking care of me during those 8 years, took care of my job. In a few days Regina Mills is coming back. All the money I earn will be spent by me and only me. This house is on me anyways but you can keep it, because as far as I'm concerned I want to go as far away from you as possible.''

''She's so strong now, but when someone mentions her _Em-ma_ ''Zelena looked at Regina as she mocked her previous lover's name ''she perishes into the ground.''

''Zelena. Don't.'' Said Cora, looking at her older daughter.

''It's alright mother.'' Regina stood and walked towards Zelena with her most devious smile upon her face:

''Her words did hurt me. Mentions of _that_ woman will always hurt me...but that won't make me help you in your darkest of times.'' Regina lifted her gaze on Cora and everyone else in that room as she took her purse and jacket, tossed it around her shoulders and said as she turned around:

''Don't wait up!'' Regina slammed doors and left every single person in that house amazed.


End file.
